1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for configuring subscriber equipment with a network interface unit for adapting the subscriber equipment to a terminal unit of a digital network when the data rate of the terminal unit can be adaptively adjusted dependent on the actual transmission conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern telecommunications networks have digital extension networks at their disposal in the subscriber terminal region, which networks connect one or more local exchanges to subscriber equipment via subscriber lines with the aid of terminal units. From the standpoint of the extension network, such subscriber equipment is subscriber terminal equipment, though it can, for example, be realized at the subscriber side as a switching system or a multiplexer having several different terminal devices or terminal device applications, respectively. Such terminal device applications can be audio telephony, video telephony, data network applications or Internet applications, for example. They can also be a matter of what is known as a set top box for converting digital video or sound information, which can be connected to an extension line network either directly or via switching equipment. It is also possible to transmit both network data and packet data between the subscriber equipment and the extension line network as needed. Here, the transmission bandwidth demandxe2x80x94that is, the bitrate to be transmitted between the allocated terminal unit of the extension line network and the network interface unit of the subscriber equipmentxe2x80x94is dependent on the bandwidth demand of the currently active terminal device applications, particularly on the type of these applications and the number of simultaneously active applications.
Extension line networks were originally designed for transmitting low-frequency information signals such as in analog telecommunications or when using narrowband services. The bitrate that is transmitted on the subscriber side in the extension line network is 2xc3x9764 kBit/s for 2 B channels (payload channels) plus 16 kBit/s for a D channel (control channel) for narrowband ISDN, for example, which is specified such that the longest available extension lines can still be used. But at the same time, with shorter extension lines a large part of the maximum allowably transmittable bitratexe2x80x94that is, the maximum bandwidth in the extension line network regionxe2x80x94goes unused. The damping factor for symmetric dual wires of copper extension lines, which limits the range of the digital signal transmission, rises with line length. In general, the shorter the length of a subscriber line, the higher the bitrate that can be transmitted thereover. Extension line networks designed for narrowband services are thus also suitable for transmitting broad band services. Methods have appeared in recent years with which the existing copper cables in the extension line network can be used for transmitting digital information signals. These include what is known as the ADSL method, (Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Line), and what is known as the HDSL method (High Bitrate Digital Subscriber Line).
German Patent Document DE 43 43 982 describes an extension line network with subscriber lines for transmitting digital information signals, in which bit patterns are sent via a subscriber line by a local exchange, and, after being reflected at the subscriber and sent back again, the bit patterns are evaluated, in order to establish the maximum possible bitrate per transmission line. The received bit patterns are then evaluated in the exchange. The maximum possible bitrate is then specified depending on the results. As a method for transmitting information at the subscriber side in such subscriber line networks, the article xe2x80x9cModelling of a Multi-Queue Polling System with Arbitrary Server Interrupts for the Idle-Slot-Concatenation Packet Switching Principle in a Hybrid CS/PS Nodexe2x80x9d(M. N. Huber and P. J. Kxc3xchn, Proceedings of the 12th International Teletraffic Congress, Torino, 1988) teaches the provision of an information transport frame that is divided into time slots of equal size. Each of these time slots is occupied:either by switching system data (CS data: Circuit Switching) or packet data (PS data: Packet Switching), all time slots that are not occupied by switching system data being combined into a residual packet data transport channel (Idle Slot Concatenation). The traffic type by which the residual packet data transport channel is occupied, for instance ATM or LAN/Ethernet, is determined by the network configuration, particularly by the packet data protocol that can be processed by the protocol evaluating equipment at the subscriber side.
It is an object of the invention to lay out how to configure subscriber equipment for a more flexible use of extension line networks.
This object and others are achieved by a method for automatically configuring subscriber equipment with a network interface unit for adapting the subscriber equipment to a terminal unit of a digital network, whose data rate can be adaptively adjusted dependent on the actual transmission conditions in the digital network, with the steps of:
determining the current maximum possible data rate between the network interface unit and terminal unit with the aid of an exchange of messages between these units;
comparing the determined current maximum possible data rate to a value, which is stored in the subscriber equipment, of a previously current maximum possible data rate;
storing the determined current maximum possible data rate in the subscriber equipment if this comparison reveals a deviation;
comparing the determined current maximum possible data rate to the data rate demand of currently existing connections of terminal device applications of the subscriber equipment; and
configuring the determined current maximum possible data rate as the maximum allowable data rate of the network interface unit if the; data rate demand of currently existing connections does not exceed the determined current maximum possible data rate. The objects of the invention are also achieved and by subscriber equipment with a data processing system that has a processing unit, a storage unit, and a system bus, for purposes of realizing a terminal device application, and that has a network interface unit for purposes of adapting the system bus to a terminal unit of a digital network, the data rate of which can be adaptively adjusted dependent on the actual transmission conditions; the subscriber equipment having means for determining the current maximum possible data rate between the network interface unit and the digital network terminal unit, means for storing a value of the maximum possible data rate, means for comparing the stored value of the maximum possible data rate to the value of the determined current maximum possible data rate, means for configuring a maximum allowable data rate of the network interface unit, and means for denying a connection set-up request of the terminal device application if the data rate demand of this connection that is to be set up exceeds the maximum allowable data rate.
An inventive method serves for the automatic configuring of subscriber equipment that has a network interface unit for adapting the subscriber equipment to a terminal unit of a digital network, whereby the data rate of this network interface unit is adaptively adjusted dependent on the actual transmission conditions. Such a method has the steps:
Determining the actual maximum possible data rate between network interface unit and terminal unit, or another unit of the extension line network, respectively, with the aid of a message exchange between network interface unit and terminal unit;
comparing the determined actual maximum possible data rate to a value, which is stored in the subscriber equipment, of a previously current maximum possible data rate;
storing the determined current maximum possible data rate in the subscriber equipment if this comparison shows a deviation;
comparing the determined current maximum possible data rate to the data rate demand of currently existing connections of terminal device applications of the subscriber equipment;
and configuring the determined current maximum possible data rate as the maximum allowable data rate of the network interface unit if the data rate demand of currently existing connections does not exceed the determined current maximum possible data rate.
The value of the previous maximum possible data rate is the value of the data rate that is actually supported in the determination of the current maximum possible data rate between the network interface unit or terminal unit, respectively, and the switching equipment Ve or a concentrator in the extension line network AN, respectively. This value can have an upper limit defined by an administratively set limit value, if, for example, the subscriber gets a lower data rate from the network operator than would be technically possible. But its upper limit can also be defined by technical transmission parameters. If the maximum possible data rate is limited by an administratively set limit value, then of course a supported maximum data rate cannot exceed this limit value, regardless of the physical conditions.
The described inventive method leaves it to higher layers, for instance the application layer, to clear existing connections or to maintain them if the transmission quality is limited, for instance due temporary interference, and would in fact necessitate a reduction of the transmission bandwidth. Despite this, it is guaranteed that the transmission quality is guaranteed when the bandwidth of existing connections no longer exceeds the lower current maximum possible data rate that was determined.
A development of this kind of method for automatically configuring subscriber equipment additionally provides that when this data rate demand exceeds the current maximum possible data rate that was determined, the data rate demand of currently existing connections is checked, and that when this data rate demand no longer exceeds the determined current maximum possible data rate, the determined current maximum possible data rate is configured as the maximum allowable data rate of the network interface unit.
This guarantees that the required transmission quality is guaranteed as soon as the bandwidth of existing connections no longer exceeds the lower current maximum possible data rate that was determined.
A particularly favorable development of a method for inventively automatically configuring subscriber equipment contains the additional step that, when the data rate demand of currently existing connections exceeds the determined current maximum possible data rate, a message is delivered to at least one terminal device application of the subscriber equipment for which currently existing connections are set up, in order to indicate that the transmission quality is not guaranteed. In this case, it can be decided in the application layer or in a higher layer whether the connections with higher bit error rates should also be maintained, or if one or more connections should be cleared down.
In a development of an inventive method, when the determined current maximum possible data rate is configured as the maximum allowable data rate of the network interface unit, a message with the new maximum allowable data rate of the network interface unit is delivered to the terminal unit. The maximum allowable data rate of the network interface unit that is currently set in the subscriber equipment is thus also present in the terminal unit and can be supported accordingly.
Another expedient development of an inventive method for automatically configuring subscriber equipment contains the additional step of comparing the determined current maximum possible data rate to a value, which is stored in the subscriber equipment, of the maximum data rate that is supported by the terminal unit, and replacing the value of the determined current maximum possible data rate with the value of the maximum data rate supported by the extension line network AN if this is smaller than the value of the determined current maximum possible data rate. This development of the inventive method accounts for the case, among others, when the physical conditions would permit a higher data rate than is supported by the terminal unit of a network operator. It is irrelevant here whether the limitation of the maximum supported data rate is technically or administratively conditioned. For example, a technically conditioned limitation in such a case can be the limitation to a terminal in accordance with PCM30 standard and thus to 30 channels with a 64 kBit transmission rate, respectively, or to approximately 2 MHz bandwidth, respectively. Given an installed terminal in accordance with PCM30, an administative limitation can be conditioned in that the subscriber has leased only one or a few terminals having two payload channels with a 64 kBit data rate each and a D channel with a 16 kBit data rate, and so the network operator only supports the correspondingly limited data rate in the extension line network.
One possibility to determine the current maximum possible data rate between the network interface unit and the terminal unit in an inventive method is to measure the transmission characteristics between the network interface unit or the terminal unit, respectively, and the extension line network Ve, AN using the error rate with the aid of an information exchange between these units. The terminal unit can then transmit the currently measured maximum transmission rate to the network interface unit as a parameter in the form of a message, for instance Capacity_Modification_Request,.
In an inventive method for automatically configuring subscriber equipment, the detection of the current maximum possible data rate between the network interface unit and the terminal unit can be prompted, for instance, by the transmission of a request message such as Max_Capacity_Request from the network interface unit to the terminal unit. The terminal unit, potentially upon inclusion of the network interface unit, can subsequently carry out a method for determining the current maximum possible data rate. The result can then be transmitted to the network interface unit and registered there. Accordingly, in this embodiment of an inventive method, the terminal unit is responsible for determining the maximum possible data rate, so that the corresponding process control can be used for all network interface units connected to a terminal unit. Despite this, every network interface unit can specify when the maximum possible data rate should be updated, depending on the applications just provided or the typical applications.
In a development of an inventive method, when a transmission system with several payload channels is provided between the network interface unit and terminal unit, the values of the data rates respectively correspond to a multiple of the data rate of one such payload channel.
As an arrangement for realizing an inventive method, subscriber equipment is provided which has a data processing system that includes a processing unit, a storage unit, and a system bus, in order to realize a terminal device application; and which has a network interface unfit (NIU) for adapting the system bus to a terminal unit (AFRA) of a digital network whose data rate can be adaptively adjusted depending on the actual transmission conditions. The subscriber equipment has means for determining the current maximum possible data rate between the network interface unit and the digital network terminal unit, means for storing a value of the maximum possible data rate, means for comparing the stored value of the maximum possible data rate to the value of the determined current maximum possible data rate, means for configuring a maximum allowable data rate of the network interface unit, and means for denying a connection set-up request of the terminal device application if the data rate demand of this connection that is to be set up exceeds the maximum allowable data rate.
The means for storing a value of the maximum possible data rate is preferably a semiconductor memory arrangement, though it can also be a storage device with a magnetic recording medium or with an optical storage medium. The means for comparing the stored value of the maximum possible data rate to the value of the determined current maximum possible data rate, the means for configuring a maximum allowable data rate of the network interface unit, and the means for denying a connection set-up request of the terminal device application, are preferably realized by a processor arrangement having corresponding program procedures.
An inventive method and an inventive arrangement make it possible for applications in subscriber equipment, that is, in a terminal system such as a personal computer, a set top box, or a work station, to optimally use a method for adaptively adjusting the data rate on a two-wire line using a communication protocol between a network interface unit (NIU) of the subscriber equipment and a terminal unit of a digital network, without affecting the allocated exchange of the digital network. The terminal unit and allocated exchange of the digital network can belong to an extension line network of the digital network.